televisipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Loud House
The Loud House is an animated television series created by Chris Savino for Nickelodeon. The series revolves around the chaotic everyday life of a boy named Lincoln Loud, who survives as the middle child and only son in a large family of eleven children. The series premiered on May 2, 2016. The series originated from a two-minute short film created by Savino in 2013 for the annual Animated Shorts Program as a pitch to the network, and was greenlighted for production the following year. The series is based on Savino's childhood growing up in a large family and its animation is largely influenced by newspaper comic strips. Premise The series revolves around the children of the large Loud family. At the center is middle child and only son Lincoln, an average boy who must contend with the antics of his ten dysfunctional sisters—eldest child Lori; fashionista Leni; guitarist Luna; comedienne and practical joker Luan; athlete Lynn; goth Lucy; polar-opposite twins girly Lola and tomboy Lana; genius Lisa, and baby Lily. Lincoln occasionally breaks the fourth wall to explain to viewers of the chaotic conditions and sibling relationships of the households, and continually devises plans to make his life in the house better. The series is set in the fictional town of Royal Woods, Michigan (a spoof on creator Chris Savino's hometown of Royal Oak). Characters *Lincoln Loud-Sean Ryan Fox *Lori Loud-Catherine Taber *Leni Loud-Liliana Mumy *Luna Loud-Nika Futterman *Luan Loud-Cristina Pucelli *Lynn Loud Jr.-Jessica DiCicco *Lana Loud-Grey Griffin * Lola Loud-Griffin *Lisa Loud-Lara Jill Miller *Lily Loud-Griffin *Clyde McBride-Caleel Harris Concept and Production The Loud House was created by Chris Savino, showrunner for seasons 3 and 4 of Dexter's Laboratory and seasons 5-6 of The Powerpuff Girls, for Nickelodeon. Savino based the series on his own experiences growing up in a large family. In the early days of development, the Loud family had been composed of rabbits, until Savino knew the show was supposed to become human. He pitched the idea to Nickelodeon in 2013 as a 2 and a half minute short for their annual Animated Shorts Program. In June 2014, Nickelodeon announced that The Loud House had been picked up for a season of 13 episodes. The episode order was later increased to 26. On May 25, 2016, Nickelodeon announced that the series had been picked up for a second season of 14 episodes later increased to 26. On October 19, 2016, the show had been picked up for a third season of 26 episodes. The show was also animated by Jam Filled Entertainment. Episodes Broadcast The series debuted on Nickelodeon on Monday, May 2, 2016 at 5:00PM (ET/PT), with new episodes premiering every weekday that month. The first trailer for the series premiered on March 13, 2016. The show is also aired on AFN Family. Internationally, the series premiered in Israel and Italy on May 15. It premiered in Latin America, Brazil, Poland, Germany, France and Africa the following day. It began airing in Southeast Asia on May 20. Australia, New Zealand, the United Kingdom and Ireland's Nickelodeon channels premiered the show on May 30. In Canada, YTV aired a sneak peek of the series on September 5, 2016, which was followed by an official premiere on September 6, 2016. The series premiered on May 15, 2016 in the Middle East and North Africa, on Nickelodeon Arabia. However, it was dubbed in Gulf Arabic. Home media DVD = Ratings The Loud House became the number-one children's animated series on television within its first month on the air.26 Throughout May 2016, it received an average of 68% more viewers in its target audience of children aged 6–11 than broadcasts on Nickelodeon in May of the previous year.27 It was Nickelodeon's second highest-rated program (as of June 2016) after SpongeBob SquarePants, holding an average Nielsen rating of 4.9 among the 2–11 demographic at the time.28 The Los Angeles Times cited The Loud House as a major factor in maintaining Nickelodeon's position as the highest-rated children's network in summer 2016.29During the show's fourth week of premieres, Cyma Zarghami announced that it was continuing to draw more viewers than any other program on the channel.30 The show's highest-rated episode, with 2.28 million viewers upon its premiere, is "Two Boys and a Baby."31 This was the first episode to air after it was announced that Howard and Harold McBride would be debuting on the program. The first episode of The Loud House shown at prime time, "11 Louds a Leapin'," was the seventh most-viewed telecast across all U.S. households on Friday, November 25, 2016.32 Critical reception The Loud House has been critically acclaimed, specifically for its animation, voice acting, characterization, and the heartwarming themes of each episode. Emily Ashby of Common Sense Media praised the show's voice cast and thematic messages, writing that "kids will come to The Loud House for the laughs, but they'll return for the ensemble cast and the surprisingly heartwarming themes that dominate every story."33 Kevin Johnson of The A.V. Club gave the show a B+, noting that "the female characters are defined by their traits, but never judged for them."34 The characters of Howard and Harold McBride have received praise for being a positive representation of a married same-sex couple.35 They are the first married same-sex couple to be featured in a Nicktoon.3637 Laura Bradley of Vanity Fair stated that The Loud House "handles the topic same-sex marriage in exactly the right way...this kind of casual representation in children's programming is a milestone."38 De Elizabeth of Teen Vogue wrote, "The best part is that the show doesn’t treat these characters any differently, or even introduce them with a heavy asterisk about their marital status."39 The Frisky's Tai Gooden mentioned that "kids who have two dads (or moms) will be more than thrilled to see a family they can identify with on TV."40 Time reported that "people are thrilled about Nickelodeon's decision" to include a gay couple.41 However, the characters have been met with criticism from conservative media groups. The American Family Association attempted to prevent Nickelodeon from airing scenes featuring the McBride parents, saying that "Nickelodeon should stick to entertaining instead of pushing an agenda."42 Other media Film adaptation On March 28, 2017, Paramount’s motion picture president Marc Evans announced a movie based on the series set for release on February 7, 2020.43 Awards and nominations In January 2017, The Loud House's portrayal of Howard and Harold in the episode "Attention Deficit" was nominated for Outstanding Individual Episode at the 28th GLAAD Media Awards. At the 2017 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, the show was nominated for Favorite Cartoon. However, it lost to SpongeBob SquarePants. Gallery Nickelodeon The Loud House Logo.png|''The Loud House's'' Logo Category:Nickelodeon Category:Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Nickelodeon Shows Category:Animated Shows Category:Nickelodeon Series Category:Series